Devices such as grilles, grates, grids, mats are often placed near entrances of buildings for removing foreign substances such as water, dirt, sand, and the like from the footwear (e.g., shoes, boots) of people. In many instances, such as for business establishments wherein aesthetic appeal is very important, the devices preferably are pleasant to look at.
Because of the accumulation of foreign substances such as dirt, sand, and water can quickly render such devices aesthetically very unattractive, floor mats that can be easily removed and cleaned are useful. Typically, floor mats are bulky. To facilitate cleaning, floor mats that can be rolled up into a bundle, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,587, (Balzer) and 4,029,834, (Bartlett) have been devised.
The more the reduction in size accomplishable in the rolled-up configuration, the more readily the floor mat can be transported for cleaning and maintenance. On the other hand, the more the floor mat can render foreign substances such as dirt and sand less noticeable, the longer the floor mat can remain aesthetically appealing and less cleaning is required.
Because the floor mat is trod on and therefore subject to wear and tear, simple construction and relatively inexpensive replacement parts will facilitate more regular and less costly maintenance to preserve the function and aesthetic appeal of the floor mat. There is a need for a floor mat that can be rolled up into a relatively small bundle, is of relatively simple construction that maintains aesthetic appeal for a longer period of time, and is capable of rendering foreign substances less noticeable.